Fun With A Foalsitter
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FimFiction. Contains diapers, role reversal, and light embarrassment and diaper useage, reader disrection is advised. Rated Teen to be safe). An idea from Twilight causes Cadence to get caught in a diaper in front of her crush, Shining Armor. But he proves to be very understanding and even agrees to "look after" her.


It all began with an idea. A really "interesting" idea. An idea that, at least to the one proposing it, made practical sense. It was a simple answer to an obvious problem. A problem that got in the way of having fun, and meant spending time in a room were there wasn't anything fun to do. A room where all you did was sit on a rather large object, and wait. Wait for what could be only seconds, or several minutes. And when you left the room, time that could be spent doing other things, was gone.

It's not that the room didn't have its purpose, but at least to one pony, it seemed like it did nothing but waste time. So, this idea was her way of fixing that.

"See Cadence?" Twilight explained "This way we don't have to stop playing to go to the toilet. With these diapers, we won't have to take bathroom breaks anymore."

"Right you are Twilight." Cadence replied nervously " _I sure hope nopony sees me like this._ " she thought to herself. As a foalsitter, she had gotten use to the various colts and fillies she looked after coming up with crazy ideas. Most of them were harmless, and Cadence had no trouble doing them. If it meant the child she was entrusted with foalsitting was happy, who was she to complain?

But Twilight wasn't like anypony Cadence had ever foalsat for before in her entire life. She was the personal student of Princess Celestia, the very same mare who adopted Cadence when she had nowhere to go. Considering what had happened to the last student she had taken on at a young age, Cadence was surprised that Celestia was willing to put so much faith in Twilight. Once she started foalsitting Twilight however, it all made sense. For a filly, Twilight was quite smart. She had to be in order to come up with this 'unusual' idea.

Even so, Cadence wouldn't have thought that Twilight would get the idea to wear diapers to eliminate bathroom breaks. If anything, she would've thought Twilight of all ponies, would understand the importance of using the toilet once potty trained. Okay, so maybe it was a bit big in a filly's eyes, and maybe sitting on it could get boring. But it wasn't like the toilet was an evil monster, that gobbled up innocent colts and fillies unfortunate enough to sit on it. Twily may have been just a filly, but her imagination couldn't possibly be that vivid. And diapers, although comfortable, were not intended to take the place of the toilet.

Surely Twilight knew this. After all, she prided herself on knowing everything there was to know about everything. So, why would she think that wearing diapers would give her more playtime? Diapers were only worn for one purpose, and were suppose to be changed once used. And changing diapers was something that took a long time, even for a skilled foalsitter like Cadence. Twilight had to know that the time it would take to change into a new diaper, once the old one had been used, would take more time than just using the toilet like big colts and fillies did. And yet, she was going through with it. As if she thought that her idea was a perfect one.

"Come on Cadence, let's play." Twilight called "With these diapers, we can play together for as long as we want."

"Sure thing Twilight." Cadence replied, and nervously took a few steps over to the filly. With each step she took, the diaper reminded her of its prescence with a telltale crinkle. It probably wasn't that loud, but to Cadence, it seemed to echo everywhere. If anypony heard it, they would almost certainly come to investigate. And when they discovered the source, they were sure to respond with harsh criticisms. Cadence was just glad she hadn't eaten anything recently, because it meant she had a greater chance of keeping her diaper clean.

As for Twilight, hopefully, once she used her diaper for the first time, she would see just how silly it was to wear them in place of going to the toilet.

Suddenly, Cadence heard a sound that she normally didn't mind, and sometimes even looked forward to. The sound of a door opening and closing. Somepony was coming, and they were going to see her in a diaper! Cadence began to panic " _Of all the worst things that could happen! This is, the, worst, possible thing!_ " she thought to herself. She began to look for a place to hide, unfortunately, the diaper wrapped around her hind quarters made that easier said than done. All the while, the sound of hoofsteps grew louder and louder.

"Hey Twily, I'm home." a familiar voice called "I hope you've been a good filly for Cadence."

Cadence froze in place upon hearing that voice. It couldn't be _him_ ,could it? Even in a worst case scenario, she never thought she'd get caught wearing a diaper in front of that handsome stallion. She tried to move, but her body seemed to have developed a mind of its own, and remained completely frozen. With no other options, Cadence prepared herself for the worst. She was surely going to be dumped once her crush saw her like this.

"B.B.B.F.F! You're back!" Twilight exclaimed happily.

"I sure am Twily." Shining Armor replied, walking into the living room. When he did, his eyes instantly wandered over to Cadence. And they quickly caught sight of the undergarment taped to her rump. He blinked, and rubbed his eyes. Surely he had seen things. But when he opened his eyes again, he was greeted with the same sight. "Uh... Cadence?" he asked.

"Yes?" Cadence answered nervously. Her cheeks instantly turned the brightest shade of red possible.

"Um... are you wearing... a diaper?" Shining Armor asked relunctantly.

"Y-yes." Cadence replied, unable to bring herself to say anything else, or move.

"And... is Twily wearing one as well?" Shining Armor asked, once he saw that his little sister was wearing a similar undergarment.

"Y-yes." Cadence replied once more. She wanted to speak up and tell Shining Armor that it was all Twilight's idea, and that she had been roped into it. But the words wouldn't come out.

"Were you... planning on, you know, using it?" Shining Armor asked "I mean... isn't that what diapers are for?"

Cadence couldn't hold back any longer, and burst into tears. Unable to do anything else.

"Uh... I think I'll just... go somewhere else." Twilight said nervously, and ran off somewhere.

Meanwhile, Cadence continued to cry. It was all over. Shining Armor was going to consider her a freak, and would dump her. To make matters worse, Princess Celestia was sure to find out anout this. As would her adopted brother, Prince Blueblood, who would tease and mock her to no end.

Shining Armor felt pretty bad for Cadnece. He hated seeing her so upset. He had to calm her down. "Cadence, it's okay." he said kindly.

"No, it's not okay!" Cadence sobbed "I'm a freak!"

"You're not a freak Cadence." Shining Armor replied.

"Yes I am! Don't deny it!" Cadence said, sobbing even harder "I know what you really think of me! I'm a freak that likes to wear diapers for no reason! Just go ahead and dump me!"

"Dump you? Why would in Equestria would I do that?" Shining Armor asked "You're not making a bit of sense Cadence."

"You don't want anything to do with a freak like me!" Cadence said, continuing to sob "I'm a foalsitter, and yet, here I am. Wearing a diaper, like a little foal! I don't deserve to be your marefriend!"

"Don't say that!" Shining Armor said firmly "Just because you're wearing a diaper doesn't mean I hate you. You look beautiful in anything you wear, even diapers."

"You're just saying that!" Cadence cried.

"No I'm not." Shining Armor said with a nod "I meant every bit of what I just said. I would never lie to you."

"Well, even if you don't have a problem with what I'm wearing, it doesn't make a difference!" Cadence said, her sobs continuing "When my Aunt Celestia finds out about this, she'll strip me of my title and send me back to Magic Kindergarten with the other foals! I'll be a laughing stock!"

"Princess Celestia would never do that." Shining Armor replied "You're her niece, I'm sure she'd understand. Maybe she'd a bit surprised to see you like this, but she wouldn't send you back to Magic Kindergarten. Besides, this can just stay our little secret. Nopony has to know about this outside of the three of us."

"The three of us?" Cadence asked in between sobs.

"You, me, and Twily of course." Shining Armor explained "And even if Twily blabs, she's just a filly. Most ponies will just shrug it off and think she's making it up."

"I suppose that's true." Cadence considered.

"Of course it's true." Shining Armor said, wrapping a hoof around Cadence and slowly stroking her back. Cadence, for her part, continued to sob and cry. Eventually, however, her sobs began to become fainter and fainter. At last, she stopped crying. "That's better." Shining Armor smiled.

"You really think I look beautiful in anything I wear?" Cadence asked Shining Armor.

"Yes indeed." Shining Armor replied "And you wanna know something else?"

"What?" Cadence asked.

"You look pretty cute with that diaper on." Shining Armor said with a smile.

"You think so?" Cadence asked.

"I know so." Shining Armor replied.

Cadence began to blush again. Her crush had just called her cute.

"So, want me to help you take off that diaper?" Shining Armor asked.

"Actually, I was thinking about something." Cadence admitted. She was taking a big risk with this. Would Shining Armor really be up for this? "You know I've been a foalsitter for a long time, right?"

"Right. What does that have to do with anything?" Shining Armor asked, completely puzzled.

"Well, I know this sounds crazy and really weird, but I've never gotten the chance to 'try the other side'." Cadence continued.

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" Shining Armor asked.

"Would you be willing to foalsit me?" Cadence asked "You know, take care of me as if I were your baby."

"I don't know Cadence." Shining Armor admitted "I did occasionally help mom and dad look after Twily when she was younger, but I've never looked after a pony my own age before."

"Please?" Cadence pleaded "I really want to see what it's like, just this one. I promise I'll behave."

"Well, that's reassuring, but I still don't know." Shining Armor stated.

"I'll go on a date with you if you say yes." Cadence added.

"Really?" Shining Armor asked, his mood quickly changing.

"Of course I mean it." Cadence nodded.

"You've got yourself a deal!" Shining Armor said happily.

Cadence embraced Shining Armor in a full body hug "Oh thank you Shining Armor! You're the best coltfriend ever!"

"Aw shucks, it's nothing really." Shining Armor said, now it was his turn to blush.

"Seriously though, I can't thank you enough for what you've done." Cadence admitted.

"Think nothing of it, I just couldn't stand to see you so upset." Shining Armor explained "So Cadence, I mean baby, do you want me to get you anything to help you relax?"

"How about a warm bottle of milk?" Cadence asked "That's what usually calms down babies."

"Okay. A warm bottle of milk it is." Shining Armor replied "Wait right there and I'll get it for you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Cadence said with a smile "I'll be the best baby ever!"

"Good." Shining Armor smiled "One warm bottle of milk, coming right up." Shining Armor went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, and pulled out a milk jug with his magic. Then he closed the fridge door, and set the milk down on a counter. He rumaged through the various cabinets and drawers. He had forgotten to ask Cadence if she had any empty baby bottles that he could borrow. Suddenly, while looking through one of the drawers, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He pulled it out to get a better look at it. He couldn't believe what he'd found.

Apparently, he had found Twilight's old baby bottle. It hadn't been used in a long time, and needed to be cleaned, but it was just the sort of thing he'd been looking for. Shining Armor turned on the kitchen sink, using his magic to hold the baby bottle under the water. It took a few seconds for the bottle to fill up with water, at which point it was tipped, and the water poured out of it. Grabbing a nearby dishrag, Shining Armor proceeded to clean the baby bottle until it was as good as new. Then, he slowly and carefully filled the bottle with milk. Once it was full, Shining Armor opened the fridge again, and put the milk jug back where he had found it. After that, he put the bottle in the microwave.

"Here you go baby." Shining Armor said a few minutes later "A nice warm bottle of milk."

"Thank you, I was getting thirsty." Cadence replied, and began to eagerly suck on the nipple of the bottle. She was soon rewarded with the sweet taste of warm milk. It felt refreshing, and very calming. But after only a few drops had made into her mouth, Cadence stopped.

"What's wrong baby?" Shining Armor asked "I did not heat it up enough."

"No, it's at the perfect temperature." Cadence explained "I was just wondering, if you'd be willing to let me lay in your lap while I drink. You know, to make the experience feel more complete. That's okay with you, right?"

"Of course." Shining Armor replied, and sat down "If that's what you want, I'm happy to oblige."

Cadence slowly moved over to Shining Armor. The diaper around her rear end made walking a bit difficult, so she slowly crawled over to Shining Armor, and layed in his lap. She then continued to drink from the bottle, until it was completely empty. Never had she felt so relaxed.

"Wow! You must've been really thirsty!" Shining Armor exclaimed "You drank that milk down much faster than I expected!"

"It was good." Cadence commented, before her stomach began to rumble a bit "But now I'm hungry. Can you feed me, please?"

"Of course I'll feed you sweetie." Shining Armor replied "What would you like to eat?"

"Actually, I think there's a jar of foal food in my saddle bag." Cadence explained "It's the leftovers from an earlier foalsitting assignment. There's also a plastic spoon, and a bib."

"Are you sure that's what you want Cadence?" Shining Armor asked "We have some normal food in the pantry, or I could see if there's something in the fridge."

"Foal food is fine." Cadence replied.

"Well, alright I guess." Shining Armor said, and went over to Cadence's saddle bag. Sure enough, upon opening it, he found a jar of foal food entitled _Cream of Banana_. The jar's contents were a pasty yellow color, and didn't look very apetizing at all. But this was what Cadence wanted. Who was he to disagree? Reluctantly, Shining Armor brought the saddle bag over to Cadence, so he could access its contents more easily.

Meanwhile, Cadence's bladder began to give off signs that it would need to be emptied soon. Cadence concentrated on holding it in as best she could. She was hoping she could hold on until after Shining Armor fed her. Then she would ask to use the bathroom, and relieve herself like normal. Yes, she could just let it go and wet her diaper, but the idea made her feel uncomfortable. She was a big filly, and big fillies didn't wet themselves. They used the toilet, just like all big ponies did.

When Shining Armor returned, he fastened the bid around Cadence's neck. Then he placed the jar of foal food on the ground next to him. Just like when she was drinking from the baby bottle, Cadence lay in Shining Armor's lap. It was all part of the experience, and she intended to get the most out of it. Shining Armor proceeded to unscrew the lid on the jar, and dipped the plastic spoon into the goop. Then, using his magic, he levitated the spoon in front of Cadence's mouth. "Open wide." he instructed.

Cadence complied, and let the spoon's contents enter her mouth. It tasted just as sweet as the milk. She quickly forgot all about her bladder, and just focused on the foal food. "Mmm." she said with a smile, trying to show that she wanted more. Thankfully, her plea was soon answered, as another spoonful of foal food entered her mouth. The process repeated itself over and over again, until Shining Armor decided that Cadence had eaten enough. He screwed the lid back on, and put the jar, the plastic spoon, and the bib back in Cadence's saddle bag.

"Well that was fun." Shining Armor smiled "I'm glad you didn't make a mess. You're such a good baby."

Cadence would've replied, but at that very moment her bladder decided that it couldn't hold back any longer. With a loud hissing noise, Cadence began to wet her diaper. She tried to stop herself from doing so, and control the amount of urine that flowed into the diaper, to no avail. The only thing she **COULD** do, was blush in embarassment, as her diaper soaked up the warm pee.

"Did you just... wet your diaper?" Shining Armor asked nervously when the hissing had stopped. He already knew the answer, the yellow stain on the front of Cadence's diaper was easy to spot. But the idea did make him feel a bit uneasy. He thought for sure that Cadence would tell him when she had to go to the bathroom.

"Yes." Cadence replied reluctantly. She knew that the instant she moved that the soggy diaper would give off a loud squish, so she didn't dare move. "Can you...change me? Please?"

"Change your wet diaper?" Shining Armor asked, as if he was surprised Cadence was asking him this.

"Of course." Cadence replied "You didn't expect me to change myself now did you?"

"Uh actually, I kind of did." Shining Armor admitted.

"Well, haven't you ever changed a diaper before?" Cadence asked.

"Actually, no." Shining Armor confessed "Even though I did occassionally help my parents look after Twily when she was younger, I never changed any of her diapers. She _was_ potty trained more quickly than most fillies her age."

Cadence sighed. " _Just great._ " she thought " _The one thing my crush_ _ **CAN'T**_ _do is a change a diaper. Not even a wet one. Well, I'd better show him how to do it before I get a rash._ "

Shining Armor was surprised when Cadence suddenly stood up and trotted slowly over to him. "What are you doing Cadence?" he asked.

"Come with me." Cadence replied, grabbing her saddle bag with her magic "It's time I taught you how to change a diaper, and I have the perfect test subject." Cadence led Shining Armor to the bathroom, and quickly closed the door. She didn't need Twilight to come barging in during any of this. She proceeded to pull out the necessary changing supplies from her saddle bag. Diaper wipes, foal powder, rash cream, a changing mat, and of course, a clean diaper. Shining Armor was surprised however, when Cadence pulled out two extra diapers.

"Uh Cadence, not that I mean to question your foalsitting skills or anything, but what are you doing?" Shining Armor asked.

"It's simple." Cadence explained "You're going to be my test subject, so you can learn how to change a diaper."

"What?! Me?!" Shining Armor gasped.

"Don't be such a baby, it'll only take a few seconds, now relax." Cadence instructed.

Reluctantly, Shining Armor did as he was told. "Good. Okay, lay down on the changing mat." Cadence instructed. Shining Armor did so. "Ready?" Cadence asked.

"I guess so." Shining Armor replied.

"Good." Cadence smiled "Now, I know you're not wearing a diaper. So let's do something to fix that." she proceeded to diaper Shining Armor, making sure to provide a good amount of foal powder and rash cream. Once that was done, Cadence let him get use to the feel of having a diaper on for a moment. "Ready to learn how to change a diaper?" Cadence asked.

"But I haven't used it." Shining Armor said, quite confused "It's as fresh as a daisy."

In response to that comment, Cadence used her magic to fill a glass with water from the sink, and dump said water into Shining Armor's diaper. "Not anymore." she said, trying not to chuckle "Now it's wet, like my diaper. So, in order to avoid a diaper rash, it needs to be changed."

"Okay, I think that makes sense." Shining Armor replied "I'm ready to learn."

"Good, then let's begin." Cadence said with a smile, and proceeded to walk Shining Armor through the procedure step by step. First, the old diaper was untaped and removed, while some foal wipes cleaned Shining Armor's coat until it was spotless. Next, the new diaper was slid underneath Shining Armor's bottom. Then, a proper amount of foal powder and rash cream were added. "Don't be afraid to use a lot of foal powder if you're not sure how much to include." Cadence instructed "It's better to be safe, rather than risk a diaper rash." And finally, the new diaper was taped up nice and secure. "Did you manage to get all of that?" Cadence asked.

"Yes." Shining Armor nodded "Ready for me to change you?"

"Of course." Cadence replied "I want to get out of this wet diaper already." she layed down on the changing mat, and looked up at Shining Armor.

Shining Armor proceeded to change Cadence, following the steps that Cadence had demonstrated just a few minutes ago. Soon, he was finished, and Cadence felt much more comfortable in her new diaper.

"Okay, now just throw the wet diapers into the trash can." Cadence explained.

"Couldn't we just flush them down the toilet?" Shining Armor asked "It'd be much quicker that way."

"You don't want to do that, unless you want to break the toilet." Cadence explained "Just throw them into the trash, and we're done."

"Well, if you're sure." Shining Armor replied, and threw Cadence's wet diaper into the trash. It landed with a loud squish. Shining Armor then threw his "wet" diaper into the trash as well.

"Now we need to wash our hooves." Cadence instructed "And then we're done." She and Shining Armor promptly washed their hooves in silence. "Not bad for your first time." Cadence said to Shining Armor.

"Thanks." Shining Armor replied "If you like, we could do it all again sometime. As long as you make sure to tell me when you have to use the bathroom."

"No thank you." Cadence said, shaking her head "Once is enough for me."

"Suit yourself." Shining Armor stated "But if you ever change your mind, I'm up for it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Cadence replied. Just then there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you guys done yet? I really have to use the toilet." Twilight called from the other end.

"Uh, not for nothing Twily, but you do realize you're wearing a diaper right?" Shining Armor asked.

"I've decided that diapers aren't better than the toilet." Twilight replied.

"Oh really, why do you think that?" Shining Armor asked.

"Why do you think? I've been waiting for the two of you to come out for a while now." Twilight explained "It's obvious that changing diapers takes longer then the time it takes to just use the toilet."

"I knew a pony as smart as you would realize that eventually." Cadence said with a smile, and unlocked the bathroom door.

"Thank you Cadence." Twilight replied, racing past "I really have to go."

"Wait a minute Twilight, you need to take off your diaper first." Cadence called, and used her magic to quickly untape Twilight's diaper for her.

"Thanks for that." Twilight said with a smile, still not slowing down.

"Easy there Twily. Be careful not to fall in." Shining Armor teased.

"Very funny B.B.B.F.F" Twilight snorted, as she got onto the toilet "Now leave me alone, I have to go!"

"Alright, alright. We were leaving anyway." Cadence replied. She and Shining Armor left the bathroom without another word. Once they had left. Twilight used her magic to shut the door.

" _I just hope Twilight doesn't actually fall in._ " Cadence thought to herself " _Otherwise, that might give her the idea to try diapers again. And I don't want to have go through that episode ever again in my lifetime._ "


End file.
